


【露中/红色组】如你所闻

by Rochukain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochukain/pseuds/Rochukain
Summary: 伊万在一个值得纪念的日子跑到王耀家里，并成功滚了床单
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

1.

2020年2月14日，一个再普通不过的日子，仅有的一点来自西方世界的桃色含义也因为疫情的缘故而蒙上了一层苍白的阴翳。王耀结束了一天的工作，在上司发话让早点回去休息之后，疲惫不堪地拖着步子走向了自己位于中南海的居所。

北京的冬日总是黑的很早。昏黄的灯光映亮了地上的积雪，莫名有种萧瑟的氛围。往年的这个日子，王耀总不耐烦待在这个过分庄严到古板的住处。而只要没什么紧急事件，上司也会默许他出门感受一下单身狗被粉红泡泡和狗粮淹没的夜晚，只不过今日他没有心情——想来外面的年轻人也没有心情和条件——去庆祝这个属于情人的节日。

他闷闷不乐的情绪终止于几声窸窣的脚步声和一个突然又用力的拥抱。

王耀吓了一跳，整张脸都被按在被大衣和围巾包裹着的宽厚胸膛上，头顶抵着对方的下颌，加上自己还戴着口罩，简直闷的人要晕过去。他立即从混合着淡淡的伏特加和冰雪的气息中意识到了对方的身份，艰难地伸手回抱住这热情的北方来客的后背，不轻不重地敲了一下对方的脊背，示意他把自己松开来——也不知道是会错了意还是不愿意松手，王耀觉得这个拥抱又紧了一点。

“你怎么来了？”王耀问，声音在口罩、对方的围巾和大衣下闷出失真的效果，带了点不明不白的委屈的味道，随即他听到头顶上方发出了闷闷的吭笑声，混合着胸腔的震动和鼓噪的心跳一点不漏地灌入了他的耳朵。王耀挣扎着抬起头，对上了俄罗斯人含着笑意的紫色眼睛。

俄罗斯人放松了拥抱的力度，浅浅地把自己娇小的中国同伴圈在怀里。

“我来看看你，”他的声音里含着笑意，咬字咬得很软，透过口罩显出了一种暧昧的牵连，“我报备了你的上司，他同意了我的请求。”

怪不得。王耀想起自己离开时上司的欲言又止。他好笑地摇摇头，没再说什么，拉住伊万布拉金斯基垂在自己腰上的手往前走。两人手臂挨着手臂，十指相扣地踩着雪，影子印在雪上紧紧地挨着，仿佛融为了一体似的。

2.

虽然说只有几步路，但是到王耀的住所门口时，两个人的姿势却已经从亲密的牵手又变成黏黏糊糊的拥抱了。王耀整个人像树袋熊一样挂在了伊万身上，他实在是累得很，后半截路几乎是被伊万抱过来的。一路上的警卫都假装没看见他俩，甜的过分了，磕牙。

伊万熟门熟路地从王耀的口袋里掏出钥匙打来门，暖气裹挟着龙涎香的芬芳扑面而来，他蹬掉了鞋，踩着王耀的拖鞋鞋别别扭扭地把王耀放倒在沙发上，再回到玄关开灯，从鞋柜里扒拉出自己的拖鞋，脱下大衣盖在王耀身上。王耀闭着眼睛，纤长的睫毛覆盖的眼睑下有着浓重的阴影，无意识地把大衣往自己的怀里拉了拉——他已经睡着了。

等到王耀被热醒的时候墙上的挂钟已经指过了晚上九点，他这一觉睡的难得的安心——除了没睡在床上而有点腰痛。王耀打了一个哈欠，慢腾腾地坐了起来，盖着的大衣也滑了下来。他的口罩被摘下来了，围巾手套靴子也被脱下来了。王耀盯着陌生的大衣半晌，一碗汤圆递到了他鼻子底下。

“吃吗？”俄罗斯人举着勺子，弯下腰来笑眯眯地问他。

王耀盯着他。

“不是梦啊。”他最后说。

伊万撇了一下嘴，挨着王耀坐下来，舀了一勺汤圆递到王耀嘴边。

伊万有时候会执着地给王耀喂食，特别是在他们好几个月没有接触过的时候，这种爱好就变的非常明显。王耀懒得戳破他隐晦的占有欲，顺着伊万的手吃完了这一碗汤圆，速冻汤圆都是一样的味道，王耀却觉得伊万喂来的这碗格外香甜些。

伊万放下碗，王耀趁机搂住了他的脖子抬了一下身，仰起头咬了一下伊万的嘴唇。伊万微微一愣，还没反应过来，王耀就飞快地把他推开了。

“你去洗碗。”这个偷袭成功的混蛋得意洋洋地说。

3.

厨房里传来水声。

王耀靠在门边，盯着洗碗池前的那个背影看——伊万上半身只穿了一条薄薄的毛衣，完全盖不住他宽肩窄腰背肌分明的好身材。围巾已经在伊万进门的时候就脱了，他白金色的短发盖不住脖颈上的那圈伤疤，但是此时连同脖子到伤疤都蒸腾出了可爱的粉红色。

那个吻有那么让人害羞吗？王耀想，没有注意自己的脸也染上了红晕。

水声中混有伊万低低地哼着歌的声音，和以往伊万哼着的不太一样，但是还是很熟悉，王耀凝神听了一会儿，忍不住笑了起来。

“可爱的北方小伙儿，万尼亚？”他走到伊万背后，伸手环住伊万的腰——可恶的身高劣势，不踮脚他够不着伊万的肩，只能把头靠在伊万的背上。但这不影响王耀的好心情，他喊“万尼亚”喊的仿佛嗓子里含了一块蜜糖，后两个字黏在一起显得格外的亲昵。

“你在为春节没有过来闹脾气吗，万尼亚？”

“我只是有点遗憾，亲爱的。”

伊万侧过身来低头看着王耀，嘴唇挂着上扬的弧度，眼睛闪闪发亮，顺手把洗好的碗往料理台上一放，转过身用湿淋淋的右手捧住王耀的脸，来了一个缠绵缱绻的吻。

水声停了。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
他们推搡着、喘息着、踉踉跄跄地从厨房一路一边脱衣一边吻到主卧，来不及开灯，就一起栽倒在床上。黑暗中伊万的头哐当一声撞到床头柜上，王耀呆了一下，大笑着停下了撕扯着对方衣服的手，摸索着开了床头灯。  
“我真没想到，伊万，诶呦——”王耀笑到拱起了身，泪花都要冒出来了，故意忽略了俄罗斯人越来越黑的脸，“这么迫不及待？”  
伊万瞪着王耀磨了磨牙，弯起眼睛干脆躺倒在床上，向王耀张开双臂：“从十月份开始我就没见过你了，小耀。”  
王耀眯着眼睛哼笑了一声，爬到伊万身上跪坐下来，臀缝抵在对方坚硬灼热的那处，“洁身自好，嗯？”他故意蹭了蹭，满意地看到青年的呼吸变得急促，紫罗兰色的眼睛也暗了下来。  
“小耀，你就爱撩拨我。”伊万哼哼唧唧地说，如果只是听他的声音，谁都会觉得他是一个受到委屈的好孩子，但王耀听信他的这种撒娇口气吃了好几次的亏，此刻看起来一点也不为所动，“谁在撩拨谁？布拉金斯基先生，如果你的手没有往我背上摸还更有说服力一点。”  
“嗯哼~”  
顺着他的腰窝往上爬的手得寸进尺地剥开了王耀身上最后一件衬衣，像剥一颗春笋，露出莹润肉感的内里。谢天谢地，伊万想，王耀没有保持到了冬天一定要穿秋衣秋裤的习惯，不然实在是毫无美感可言了。王耀顺从地让伊万把衬衣甩了出去，他此刻近乎一丝不挂，内裤堪堪挂在脚边，在床头灯昏暗的光线下，中国人的肉体呈现出一种黄玉一般的质感，面带微笑地垂眸看着伊万的时候，就像是佛龛里的神像——忽略身上那些大大小小的伤疤的话。  
而伊万的衣服还完完整整地穿在身上。  
“啧。”王耀拍开了伊万在自己身上煽风点火的手，往后坐了一点，“想要补偿吗，万尼亚？想要就别动。”  
他干脆利落地抽掉了伊万的皮带，伊万配合地抬了抬腰，获得了王耀一个怒气冲冲的眼刀。然后，王耀犹豫了几秒钟，深吸了一口气，双手撑在伊万大腿旁边，俯下身用牙齿咬开了俄罗斯青年的西裤拉链。  
“嘶，小耀，你不用——”猜到王耀想干什么，伊万撑起上半身想阻止他，剩下的话语被掐灭在王耀接下来的举动中，王耀毫不犹豫地用牙齿拉下了伊万的内裤，鼓鼓囊囊的内裤里包裹着的那家伙立马弹了出来蹭到王耀的嘴唇旁，王耀舔了一下嘴角，后退了半点，张开嘴将伊万的阳具含了进去。  
王耀没怎么给伊万做过口交。一开始他们都端着，性虽然并不是什么羞耻的事情，伊万也开放的很——但是照顾着这个刚刚爬起来的、骨子里还内敛保守的国家的脸面，也在乎着自己的形象，他们最多也不过是在野外胡来一下。到了争锋相对却没有完全撕破脸的那段时间，每次做爱都像是在打架，伊万怀疑如果他要求王耀口交，以那时王耀锋芒毕露的性子怕不是要把自己那话儿咬下来。新世纪以来倒是有过一两次，每次王耀还没怎么样呢——伊万就迫不及待地拉起王耀压下去了。  
伊万胡糟糟地想着这些，免得自己又克制不住中途拉开王耀——王耀让他不动，为了体谅自家恋人这段时间的难过，他也会听点话。  
伊万勃起的性器实在是太大了，王耀的口腔完全包裹不下，他还没有深喉的想法，这个低头的姿势着实也不太合适，于是他舔弄起了小伊万的龟头和马眼，间或深深地含住性器用舌头挤压着汁液。长发垂下来盖住了王耀的眼睛，从伊万的角度可以看到对方磨得红润的唇色和猩红的舌头吞吐着自己的性器，他几乎是拼尽全力才能忍住抓着王耀的头发强迫他为自己深喉，射在王耀的嘴里和脸上的冲动，觉得几分钟前抱着任由王耀对自己为所欲为的想法的自己简直是个圣人。  
这时候王耀抬起头看了伊万一眼。  
他从伊万的表情里看出了什么，直觉地往后缩了一下——  
——接着，伊万压着王耀坐直了身体，一只手卡住了王耀的下颌将自己的性器压入王耀的喉咙，另一只手按住了王耀的腰，圈成一个更适合王耀承受的姿势，随即毫不留情地操起了王耀的嘴巴。  
异物在喉咙里进出的滋味实在是不好受，王耀的眼睛刺激地泛了红，挣扎着往后退却被伊万钢铁一样的臂膀死死地箍住。他狠狠地操了几个来回，便放松了对王耀的束缚，王耀却在这时候故意撮了一口顶端。伊万倒吸一口气，按着王耀的肩膀把他推开来，身体却比理智快得多，浓稠的精液射在王耀的嘴里，由于拉开的太快，还有一部分射到了王耀的脸上。  
“......”  
王耀直起了身子，似笑非笑地抬头看着喘着粗气的罪魁祸首。他眨了一下眼睛，白色的液体从他的睫毛上挂了下来，喉咙滚动了一下，把嘴里的液体都咽了下去。  
“挺浓的嘛小伊万。”他评价道，“但是不听话的孩子还是要受到惩罚的哦。”

“小耀，我后悔了。”伊万真诚地说，“我应该先把皮带解下来，再来你的卧室。”  
“我觉得你后悔错了方向，”王耀吻了一下他的嘴唇，“就算你不穿皮带来我家，我一样可以用你的围巾绑你。”  
他说着咬牙往后穴插入了第三根手指，深深浅浅地为自己做着扩张，伊万干看着他——他也只能干看着，毕竟他的一双手都被王耀用皮带捆起来栓到了床柱上。  
“没有润滑剂，没有安全套，”这个无事可干的男人叹了口气，“我都不忍心你坐下去了，嗯？”  
“我又不知道你会来，怎么可能准备安全套。”王耀又塞入一根手指，嘶了一声，“更何况我以为你会带的，更粗糙的做法我们也不是没做过，你瞎担心什么——好了。”  
他抽出手指，小心翼翼地扶住伊万挺直的阴茎——天知道俄罗斯人的体力为什么这么好，缓缓地往下坐，光靠刚才的扩张和口水的润滑完全不够，王耀原本红润的脸白了一瞬，再次痛恨起为什么伊万的阴茎那么大。这时候伊万猛地向上顶了一下，王耀猝不及防一下坐到了底部。“嗯啊——”王耀控制不住地呻吟了一声，痛是一回事，顶对了位置又是一回事了，那一瞬间的兴奋从脚趾一直传到大脑，令他的全身忍不住颤抖了起来，一下子泄了力。他咬住嘴唇，牙齿在殷红的唇瓣上印出一圈月牙，双手颤抖地撑在伊万的胸膛上好不容易平息了颤抖，撑着自己慢慢地动了起来。  
房间里很安静，只有伊万粗重的呼吸声和王耀压在喉咙里的呻吟声。伊万没有说话，这个英俊的仿佛雕塑一样的斯拉夫人专属地凝视着王耀染上了情欲的动情的脸。他配合着王耀的步调，偶尔顶弄一下王耀，欣赏着中国人赤裸的皮肤上蔓延的粉红。  
直到王耀发出泣声一样的呻吟，软倒在伊万身上释放出来，将伊万原本就状况堪忧的毛衣弄的更惨之后，伊万才开了口。  
“小耀真的很能干呢，”他夸奖似的说，“光靠后面就高潮了，真的很厉害。那么，惩罚结束啦，我该讨取自己的奖赏啦。”  
——他不知何时挣脱了捆住双手的皮带。  
“下次记得不要捆活结哦。”  
最后的忠告。  
“你等一下——不，啊！”  
伊万抽出自己依然挺立着的性器，刺激地王耀又颤抖了一下。他还处在不应期，身体反应和思考能力都泡在温水里慢悠悠的，就这么被伊万按倒趴在了床上。伊万一把脱掉碍事的毛衣，在王耀反应过来的颤音中掰开臀瓣闯入了他的身体里，如疾风骤雨般的鞭笞起来。  
王耀的脸埋在枕头里，紧紧地咬着枕头，防止一松口就发出剧烈的喘息声。他攥紧了床上的被单，又被身后的人掰开手指，用自己的手覆盖上去。伊万的手覆盖着他的手，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，两颗心脏隔着皮肉紧紧地挨在一起为激烈的性爱大声地鼓噪着。刚刚发泄过一次的身体敏感的厉害，几乎每一次抽插都能引起王耀剧烈的颤抖和抑制不住的低泣。他感受着身后人炽热的身体和热烈的动作，脚趾都要蜷缩起来。他受不住这么猛烈的欢欣和放纵，想要爬开，才往前探了下手就被伊万死死地抓紧，拖着他一起进入欲望与爱情交织的性爱中。  
恍惚间记忆飘散到几十年前，那时候他们还在蜜月期，上司给了他们一天假，伊万把他带到郊外有着向日葵花田的私人别墅度假，晚上他们一起漫步在花田里看星星，讨论着共产主义运动和国家的建设，不知道是谁主动开始接吻，吻到情动的时候伊万脱下了自己的大衣让王耀躺在上面，他们在荒天野地下做爱，并不感到羞耻。王耀听见从西伯利亚平原和山脉吹来的冷风，田间虫豸的鸣叫，伊万的身体热的像火，汗水滴落在王耀身上，王耀的眼睛映着漫天的星光，在那一瞬间突然体会到了爱情。  
——爱情。那是对国家而言太珍惜又最不可靠的东西。他爱过这个人，也恨过他。但是那些爱恨早就模糊在了历史的角落里，变成了更加深刻的东西。那是过去，王耀只想要现在。  
伊万的动作轻缓了下来，浅浅地抽插着，在王耀背上的刀伤落下温柔细密的亲吻。他顺着那道伤疤一路吻上去，最后落在王耀的脖颈上亲吻着，啃咬着，像是要宣誓什么主权。王耀受不住他这样，推开了小熊崽子不安分的脸，艰难地把自己翻过身来喘了口气，“不要咬我的脖子布拉金斯基先生——哈啊！”  
伊万按住他的腰狠狠地顶了一下。  
“叫我什么？”伊万的声音低沉沉的，死死地扣住王耀的腰开始了第二轮的抽插。王耀被他顶的喘不过气，没有东西可以咬着，破碎的呻吟断断续续地溢出了唇。  
“伊万、哈啊，”这个叫法明显没得到伊万的欢心，他故意慢了下来，趁着王耀松了口气又狠狠地顶入，顶得王耀的尾音都变了一个调子，“万尼亚、哈啊、万尼亚、我亲爱的万涅什卡，慢、慢一点，啊！”  
狠烈的抽插变成了温情的研磨，王耀的腿终于能够安稳地挂在伊万的腰上，他泄愤似的一口咬在了伊万的肩上，顺势抱住了伊万，“万涅什卡小朋友，你真是难伺候。”他含糊不清地说。  
“王耀哥哥，我不是正在伺候你吗？”伊万恶劣地咬着哥哥这个字眼，这个金发紫眼的青年总能弄明白哪些话能让五千年的老妖精脸红，不出所料他肩上又被王耀咬了一口，王耀瞪了伊万一眼，晕红了耳朵尖，拉下伊万的脑袋吻住了他。  
他们交换着绵密又深入的吻，伊万下面的动作一刻不停，反复地磨在王耀敏感的那个点上，王耀惊喘着有了射精的冲动，下面却被伊万一把堵住，带着薄茧的指腹抚慰着自己的性器，刺激地王耀的眼角又泛出了水花。伊万吻掉他泛红的眼角上挂着的水珠，哑声说：“一起。”  
直到伊万在他的体内射了出来，松开了手，王耀才摆脱了那种甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。  
伊万从他的身体上翻了下来，把人搂到怀里。两个人都没说话，王耀靠在伊万的胸膛上静静地听着伊万的心跳声。  
良久，王耀的声音响了起来。  
“我以为你会在之前过来。”王耀轻轻地说，嗓子还带着纵欲后的餍足，“武汉那次要不是小鄂给我打了电话，我都不知道你来过，我太忙了，都没时间上网看消息。”  
“我知道。”伊万吻了一下王耀的头发，“我也不需要让你知道这件事——你不需要我的同情，而我支持你这件事本身就是绝对会发生的，并不需要猜测。”  
“我想也是。”王耀闷闷地笑出来，带着些许感激，“70周年纪念，我爱你，伊万。”  
“我也爱你，小耀。”


End file.
